Hallows Eve: Scared Maybe?
by A-chanTheGreat
Summary: Geoff throws a Halloween Party and everyone's invited even the party-hating Jo, but she had no idea Brick-house was coming too. I apologize for any OOCness, the main couples are Jo X Brick, mentioned Duncan X Gwen, Noah X Izzy, Geoff X Bridgette, Mike X Zoey, Heather X Alejandro, Scott X Dawn, minor Trent X Courtney. Rated T for some awkward moments


**Well this is my first Jock fanfiction, so it'll probably be not very good but I think I did mediocre at best but I just had to write this. Please no haters. Also I apologize for any OOCness, the main couples are Jo X Brick, mentioned Duncan X Gwen, Noah X Izzy, Geoff X Bridgette, Mike X Zoey, Heather X Alejandro, Scott X Dawn, minor Trent X Courtney**

**Here it is! Sorry it's awfully long…**

Hallows Eve: Scared Maybe?

October 31st, Better known as Halloween or Hallows Eve to some people. A wicked night of dressing up like a monster, demon or princesses and fairies for kids to get sweet treats from all around their neighborhoods. Of course the other idea of Halloween was endless pranks and tricks from egging their teacher's house to TP-ing strangers and or some other crazy-ass prank they can think of. For teens it was only half of that, Halloween meant party-time except you get to wear costumes, sexy, scary or silly and sweets are provided at wherever the party's at. Trick-or-treating was too childish for these guys now. The pranks on this particular day never ended however, thanks to the local hell-raiser/ delinquent Duncan Blake. Whose tricks and pranks were extremely crafty and hilarious but sometimes cruel, strange enough his girlfriend Gwen Shannon had her own morals but she never stopped her boyfriend but of course that's what turned her on; they just both had the same rebellious streaks and were tricksters at heart. Duncan's partner-in-crime Scott Foxe was no better, while Duncan mostly goes for the physical approach Scott goes for the more emotional approach. So without a doubt this party would be wild, or at least perhaps more wild than the last one, Geoff Davis the local party boy was the one throwing it after all.

Of course some people weren't party-people, or they just didn't like the holiday. Jo Taylor was both. "I said I don't want to go."  
"But Jo you were invited, and besides don't you think it will be fun?" Her wide-eyed, red-headed friend Zoey Bailey asked. Jo didn't have many friends and Zoey has been her classmate since 8th grade so she's pretty much her closest friend even if they were complete opposites but Jo seemed to respect her the most.

"Fun is punching our lame-o principal Chris McClain's nose in, going to the same stupid party is boring." "But it'll be no fun without you."

"I'm pretty sure the party will be no fun anyway,"

"Ok, bummer…" Zoey said, Jo took notice of her expression which slowly turned into the kind of sad puppy dog eyes face. She sighed deeply "Fine…"

"Oh, yay!"

"But like hell I'm going to be seen in some sort of stupid or embarrassing costume."

"We can go costume shopping together." She suggested.

"You know I hate shopping with a passion."

"But the fun part about it this time is that we'll both find a cool costume we'll both like." Zoey said trying to lighten it up.

" Kay, but here's the thing Red, don't go as something sexy cuz that'll only make you look like some sort of slut." Jo advised, she knew that Zoey was one of the rare nice girls around, she would _**never**_ let Zoey know but the last thing the tomboy wanted was for her to start acting like one of the stuck-up bitches both of them disliked.

"Oh don't worry about that, I would never wear those... kinds of outfits, I'm not one for showing off that much skin…" She said, flushing just a bit at the thought of ever wearing outfits like that.

"Good girl. Because not only that, but everyone else might mistake you for one of the resident skanks."

Speak of the devil in came in the 'skanks' in particular: Heather Wong, Anne Maria Russo, Lindsay Smith and Dakota Milton "Well what do you know? It's Jo Taylor and her girlfriend Zoey Bailey." Heather Wong said, her name should be changed to Miss Perfect.

"Fuck off Heather." Jo snarked at the disgustingly thin girl. "Wow, your choice of language only separates you from the girls even more."

"Heather leave her alone." Zoey spoke up, she wasn't one for telling people off but she had a sense of justice and she knew she just had to stick up for her friends. "I see somehow you got into the party too, eh Pigtails? You know just how did you and yer girlfriend get yerselves invited to this party, neithah of you are cool enough." Said Anne Maria Russo, another member of Heather's 'Army.' Zoey's normally sweet and smiling expression changed into a grimace, Miss Anne Maria was pretty much her enemy and Zoey never wanted to make enemies with anyone. They both liked the same boy Mike Vargas, a socially awkward but sweet boy. However Anne Maria only liked him when Mike suddenly turned into some Italian tough guy that nobody else has ever heard of, or as he like to call himself Vito. That was because neither of the girls knew of his multiple personality disorder which he really couldn't control, one minute he's like an old man literally, next he's a Russian gymnast gal and then an Australian adventurist. Needless to say he kept this a secret since freshman year and just told everyone he does acting routines.

"We're invited because Geoff is a nice guy, nice enough to invite you guys."

"That's another way of saying you guys got lucky to get in."

"You guys got invited, that's amazing. It's going to be so fun, I hope a bit more fun than last year." Lindsay Smith said, honesty in her voice. The girl was too nice, dumb/naive to be a part of Heather's gang in fact she was actually a friend of Zoey's and so was Dakota but since they were popular they belonged with that group but it never stopped them from socializing with girls like Zoey and Jo.

"Shut up Lindsiot." Heather said to Lindsay, who then looked sad and Dakota put her hand on her shoulder to console her.

"You know since you're going costume shopping, Jo you should probably just help Zoey find her costume since clearly you've already got a scary costume on."

Jo remained stoic but she was clearly pissed. "Hey Heather have you gotten fatter recently?"

Heather and the other girls gasped, being called fat was a sensitive topic for her and everyone in the school knew that.

"What are you going as? A pig?" Jo asked, sneering at her. Zoey snickered at Jo's wisecrack and Heather glared at the two of them.

"You know I'm not sure Alejandro likes them fat and bitchy."

"Oh SHUT IT! YOU LESBO!"

"MANEATER!"

"LADY BOY!"

"SKANK QUEEN!"

"BIRTH DEFECT!"

"FEMALE PIG!"

At that last name Heather gasped loudly. "Hey Heather it's Halloween not Christmas why are you dressed like Santa Claus now? It's not for another 2 months ya know." Jo smirked raising an eyebrow, Zoey began to giggle, Jo always knew how to taunt someone but when it was someone like Heather it never ceased to amuse her.

"Ugh! You bitch! At least I'm pretty, something you'll never be!" Heather said walking away, with some tears in her eyes.

"Well it's better than being a bulimic whore." She yelled back and with that Heather kept walking away with Anne Maria following her.

"Ooh, what are you guys going as this year? I was thinking of going as a bunny girl." Lindsay said, enthusiastic about the idea of trying on anything.

"Lindsay, honey that's what you were last year." Dakota said. "Really?" Lindsay asked and then she and Dakota continued to chat. "Let's go Zo." Jo called Zoey in only another one of the many nicknames she called her and Zoey happily followed her.

* * *

"Ugh, remind me why I came here with you again." Jo sighed, once she and Zoey were right in front of the costume store, "Because you said you would." She reminded her.

"Do I have to?" She asked until Zoey practically pulled her into the store along with her.

"Do you this looks good on me?" Zoey asked from inside the changing room, Jo figured she'd quickly find a costume she fancied, quite a few actually. "I won't know till you come out,"

Zoey emerged from the room in a flowing red cape and a cute little outfit with a long-enough skirt , bright ruby red shoes and carrying an endearing little picnic basket, little Red Riding Hood.

"I gotta say Zo, nothing could suit more."

"You think so, is this skirt too short?" Zoey asked her unsure. "First of all you're asking me and secondly as long as it goes down to your knees you're good."

"Oh thank's Jo I wasn't sure about the others."

"That's because you're not the princess type like Miss Courtney Garcia and you're too bright a girl to go in a dark, gloomy costume like Shannon." She said while Zoey smiled at her.

"Well okay I guess we're done, let's go-" Jo said about to walk away until Zoey grabbed her hand "Hold on we still haven't found your costume."

She sighed again, "Fine…" So Jo reluctantly went back to looking at costumes with Zoey, "Hey how about this one?" Jo asked carrying a costume that resembled a man's tuxedo with a smirk. "Jo I think you'd rather want a costume associated with your gender."

"It's just that not one should have to be reminded that I'm a girl, like that stupid Lightning Weston. What a dumbass"

"I agree but I know you'll look good in another one of these costumes."

"Yeah Yeah".

Jo continued to look until she found a costume that suited her taste, she hated the fact that most of the girls costumes were associated with short skirts and shirts that would practically bare your cleavage, which is why she mostly wore large clothes or even boyish shirts.

"Do you think Mike will like my costume?" Zoey asked.

Jo scoffed, "There's no point in buying a costume if you're not sure it'll impress a guy and besides you don't have to try and impress a guy cuz it's not worth your time"

"No no! It's not that it's just that…" Zoey left off becoming shy. She's had a crush on the guy since the beginning of high school, now they were all seniors. "Wow, I'm surprised you can even carry your costume since you've been carrying that torch since we were fish."

"I just don't want to be upstaged by that Anne Maria again, I mean what's so great about her?"

"Nothing" Jo said plainly.

"I know right? I mean sure she's pretty but her skin tone is practically orange and her hair hurts to the touch."

"This isn't news to me. Plus you don't have to impress the guy because he's obviously crazy about you." Jo said, "oops" Jo put her hand to her mouth in a joking manner, because she didn't have to keep that a secret, since she could tell that Mike and Zoey were obviously keen on each other.

"Really?!"

"No shit, red."

"That's so, so…"

"Simmer down, don't get your panties in a knot"

"I'm just happy about that." She smiled coyly. "So what about you and Brick?" Zoey asked and Jo widened her eyes. "What about me and Dampypants?"

Zoey couldn't help but giggle "You're never going to let that go are you?"

"How could I? It was the first day of high school, remember I was laughing my ass off for the first month? From that moment on my image of Brick-house was blown."

"Only because I felt kind of bad for him, I mean it is funny knowing someone did that but naturally he gets embarrassed when you call him names, and sometimes he wishes you would let it go."

Jo scoffed "He wishes. Tell me Zoey how easy is it to simply let go of something like that I mean it's a guy-pardon my language for you Zo, a guy who pissed his pants, in front of everyone on the first day of Highschool?"

"That is pretty hard to just forget about…" Zoey said in defeat. "Don't worry about me and Brick-house he knows he can't pin that kind of blame on me, I'm not the one who pissed themselves in front of everyone. Besides we're still rivals, so it's good I mean I kick his ass every now and then. That's pretty good right?"

Zoey giggled "That's not what I meant…" She thought, she always wondered if the two athletes had a thing for each other, because they always competed and talked to each other. Nonetheless they decided to go back to looking for costumes.

"Now this is my kind of costume." She said as she grabbed a costume that was more of a track suit combined with a novelty bullhorn, ergo a Sue Sylvester costume, the coach from that show Glee. Jo hated the show to be honest but she enjoyed Jane Lynch's character a lot and that's why she even watched it.

Zoey smiled "Like you told me, nothing else could suit you more." With that being said and done the girls purchased their costumes and left the store.

* * *

Meanwhile at Geoff's house him and the guys had only begun to decorate the place for the party. "Come on Noah, we need to make some spaghetti noodles and wait til they rot." Owen said with his trademark stupid-looking grin. "Wow, that'll scare the pants off of everyone." Noah snarked. "Dudes relax this party will be off the hook, I mean it went crazy-great the last 3 years in a row." Geoff said, with a hint of enthusiasm in his voice. "3 years in a row, an impressive record why haven't you got that award on your wall?" Noah deadpanned. "You're just jealous of my natural sense of partying and having fun."

"Don't make me laugh."

"You know Izzy's going to be here" Geoff teased him, sure Izzy was coming but he thought Noah had a crush on the crazy girl. Noah's cheeks burned slightly, "I don't care, if it's a wild party then of course she's coming."

"Whatever dude."

* * *

7:00 pm, Party time. Jo sighed, "Kill me"

"Oh don't worry Jo you look great,"

"That's what I thought first, but now I think I look stupid."

"No you don't you look like Sue, which makes you look super cool and tougher than normal."

"I look like a military officer's 2nd ex-girlfriend." Speaking of military…

"Zoey, Jo." Brick called them, making their heads turn.

"Brick!"

"Oh hey there Brick-house, or should I say officer?" She took notice of his costume, a police officer.  
"Like it?"

"No, you're under arrest for thinking you could pull that off." Jo pointed to him. "Hardy-har-har, you look like Sue Sylvester , that suits you. I like it."

Jo felt her cheeks heat up for some reason, "Let's just get into the house so we can somehow enjoy this stupid party. "Yes ma'am." Zoey and Brick said.

The house was unsurprisingly filled, everyone they knew was here. Music played at full volume and there were snack tables everywhere, all Halloween oriented or course. In the other room some of their peers were playing Spin-the-bottle, the classic kissing game. It was Courtney's turn; she was dressed in a princess outfit, respectively. She spun the bottle and then it landed on… Trent Marsh or Gwen's ex boyfriend ; who was dressed as a Mad-Hatter. Both teens looked at each other, somewhat disgusted they didn't really express much interest in each other but that's how the game goes, they opened the door only to find it already occupied by Geoff and Bridgette making out.

"Wow, everyone's here." Zoey exclaimed, for they know not everyone could've showed up, because Jo almost didn't. "Hi Zoey." A familiar dreamy voice called her, Dawn Rosewood. "Dawn! You came!"

Zoey took notice of her costume, she was dressed as an angel. Like Zoey she was dressed in a more humble, modest way rather than showy like some of the other girls.

"I wouldn't want to miss this party, since all of our friends were going to be here. Oh and by the way Mike is here too."

"Mike's here?!" Zoey asked excited, "Oh I mean…that's great." She finished shyly. "You should talk to him Zoey, he likes you a lot and you like him a lot too." Dawn said, supporting her friend. At first Zoey was a little creeped out by Dawn's 'powers' but she liked her because she was always kind, patient and willing to help anyone. "Aw thanks Dawn but I-"

"Hey there Zoey." Said Mike who came dressed as a huntsman, this year he wanted to go as something cool for once. "Mike! Whoo! Hi…" She said simply. "Hey, you wanna…go get some punch?" He asked scratching the back of his head in a nervous response. "Yes! I mean yes, I-I like punch." She replied as she and Mike walked to the punch table together, holding hands. Dawn and Brick smiled at the two, whilst Jo was disgusted. She was actually glad that Zoey had gotten Mike to herself, but it was the idea of romance that nauseated her.

* * *

Soon enough Duncan and Gwen came in, followed by Scott. Duncan was dressed as a vampire whilst Gwen was dressed as Vampyra, of course. Duncan wasn't into the whole dressing up thing but he did it for his girl because he knew she liked to do so, Gwen didn't care if he dressed as something or not but she was happy that he would dress up for her. Scott was dressed as a devil, complete with the horns and tail. "Now that we're here Dunc, considered this party crashed."

"You said it, man"

Gwen sighed, she didn't like Scott but Duncan didn't know that. Some day though she would have to convince him that Scott wasn't a good guy underneath like him. "Hey Scott, check it out." Gwen smirked and pointed to Dawn, in her angel costume, he almost sputtered. Well this was perfect.

He walked over to the moon-child, "What is this?" He asked her. "What? My costume? An angel I believe." She said simply, ignoring the redness in his aura.

"Ugh! You know, remember how last week when I kept throwing paper balls at you in English?"

"How could I not? You even decided to blow spitballs."

"Well this is what it was about!" He said pointing to their costumes, opposites, complete opposites. Someone might get the wrong idea.

"Great, now this party is officially crashed." Scott crossed his arms and pouted, "Oh Scott, don't act like a child. No one should get the wrong idea. I mean look at the two of us, do we look like a couple? I mean my soul just doesn't match with yours"

"Yeah Scott do you guys look like a couple?" Gwen smirked as she and Duncan began to chuckle, the ginger blushed. "Well now we do, thanks a lot Dawn."

"Look man, what the creepy girl said about your souls matching, that can't happen because she forgot that you don't have one." Duncan sniggered at his angry partner, his face red from both embarrassment and anger. "Shut your filthy fucking mouth Duncan." He said crossing his arms and pouting even more.

Dawn put her hand out and simply stroked his hair, making him tense at her touch. I-it's not that he liked her or anything he just didn't like being touched. "Don't worry Scott, there's plenty of other things to feel ashamed of, this is not one of them. And besides everyone has a soul, even aggressive guys like you."

"Don't sugarcoat it Moonbeam."

* * *

Later on at around 8 the party became more serene since now they decided to play slow songs for the couples. Duncan and Gwen went up along with Geoff and Bridgette. Some of the other couples got up to dance, as soon as they found the courage to ask their partners. Sam and Dakota stood up, Dakota wasn't ashamed whatsoever she liked Sam and he liked her too for her. Lindsay and Tyler then went up. As well as Heather and Alejandro. "Can you believe what that bitch Jo said?" "Dare I ask?" Her boyfriend Alejandro Burromuerto asked, it wasn't unnatural that Heather got into fights with the other girls. "Ugh forget it, it's not worth the trouble."

"No tell me."

Heather's lip formed into a pout, she and the Latin boy have been dating for 5 months now, sometimes denying it since they both loved and disliked each other with a passion, but that's what their love circled around, their passion. But that didn't mean she had that much courage to fully open up to him, especially about her childhood obesity.

"She called me a female pig." Heather said sadly, looking at her feet. "Heather…you are not fat, how many times do I have to tell you?" He asked as he titlted her chin to meet his gaze but she turned her head the other direction.

"You just say that to make me feel better, I just have to be thin. I don't want to be fat again."

"I don't care if you used to be overweight as a child, and I wouldn't care if you still were, because you're beautiful inside and out." Alejandro said caressing her blushing cheek. "Y-You really mean that?"

"Si." He said before Heather quickly planted her lips on his.

"Ugh. Get a room" Jo thought as she stared at Alejandro and Heather kissing. "Something the matter?" Brick asked from behind her. "Check it out." She pointed to the kissing couple. "Oh, I guess to some people it would be considered gross, but they're happy so…"

"You're such a dope." Jo said, "What's wrong with them being happy?"

"Clearly they're both assholes."

"Well I'll give you that." He said, until it became awkwardly quiet between them for a moment.

Jo sighed. "You…"

"wanna dance..?" She finished slowly. "Uh sure, but shouldn't I be the one to ask that question to you?" "Well you weren't going to make the first move." She said.

"First move?" He said, and began to blush at the thought. "I-I mean, yeah one of us had to ask." Jo said now blushing as much as Brick. The two teens didn't look at each other for about 2 minutes until they both mustered up the courage to get up and dance. "You know what your hand needs to go up on top, dude." She said, putting her hand underneath his. "N-No, the girls hands go on top."

"Yeah I know."

"But aren't you the girl?" He asked her. "Yeah but I'm tougher."

"I'm older"

"I'm stronger"

"I'm bigger" She had to give him that, her head was to his rather broad shoulders… Wait what was she thinking?! Eventually Jo swallowed her pride and allowed Brick to put her hand on top. She liked the way his hands felt, soft and warm… Dammit! She was thinking stupid again. Jo ignored it and just continued to dance with the cadet.

* * *

Later on the party hadn't died down yet but everyone began to socialize with each other like what you normally do at a party. "So what are you guys afraid of?" Zoey asked her circle of friends. "Well I'll be honest, I hate going to the dentist like a lot, it's just so nerve-wracking" Mike admitted. The only kinds of doctors he was NOT okay with was dentists, for one they judged your brushing habits and they put sharp things in your mouth! "Oh I hate it when they numb you up too." Zoey agreed with him. "I dislike anything that would hurt nature such as pollution, global warming and lumberjacks." Dawn said. "Of course you would hate lumberjacks." Scott snarked at her. "Shut up Scott, everyone knows you're afraid of sharks." Gwen stood up for the moongirl. "I am NOT"

"It's okay Scott, after you got attacked by a giant abnormal looking shark how could you not be afraid, though I'm sure he didn't mean it, he probably thought you were food." Dawn said trying to reconcile him. Scott shuddered at the thought, clearly that damned shark did think he was food. "Does this look like he didn't mean it?!" He asked as he picked up his costume shirt revealing a scar from the previous shark bite. Dawn blushed, she was now staring at his bare stomach bellying not far from the chest. "Moonbeam. Look at it Moonbeam!" He said, as she covered her eyes.

"Wow that's real impressive, Freckles." Gwen snarked at him, "Funny Gothy at least I'm not claustrophobic."

"Hey nobody disses Gwen within an earshot of me." Duncan defended her, "Oh right I'm sorry at least I'm not afraid of a little piece of cardboard." He snarked at him making the delinquent glare at him.

"Now now settle down everyone." Dawn said calmly. "Unlike everyone Courtney, I'm actually not afraid of anything." Jo said with pride in her voice. "Whatever Jo, you're afraid of something go on say it." Brick said not believing her. "I'm not afraid of anything I already told you, and we all know you're afraid of the dark, Soggypants." He blushed, she always calls him names like that, he should've been used to it but when Jo messed with him about it, it was even more embarrassing.

"Are you sure about that Jo? You know it's okay, we're all your friends here and your fear is understandable." Dawn spoke up to the tomboy in a supportive tone. "So you are afraid of something." Brick said, having the same pride in his voice Jo had earlier.

"No I'm NOT!"

"What is it?" Zoey asked curiously.

"I'm not afraid of anything!"

"You're afraid of something and you know it." Scott said sneering at her.

"Shut up!" She crossed her arms and looked in the other direction, not wanting to continue this conversation. "Don't worry Jo, it's okay to be afraid of telling people what you're afraid of." Brick said, teasing her. She glared at him, "Afraid huh?" Jo thought, "Ok Brick you asked for it…"

* * *

Much later on, the party had finally died down at an appropriate time, midnight…  
"Goodbye you guys, I'll see you at school." Zoey said waving to her friends Dawn, Brick and some of the others, while they waved back. "Hey Zoey." Mike came up from behind her, "Oh hey Mike…"

"Um… I was thinking…would you like to…" Mike was cut off by Zoey putting her finger on his lips. "Would you like to go on home together, I live close." She finished his sentence. "Yes! That's it I was asking if you wanted a ride because you know I can totally do that, he-he" He said shyly. The two then got into Mike's car and drove off into the moonlight.

"See ya later man." Duncan waved to Scott "Bye dude, bye dead" Scott said referring to Gwen, "Go get attacked by a shark." She snarked at him, "Yeah that ain't happening."

"BOO!" Screamed a voice who was dressed in a shark costume, It was Owen. Scott screamed, making all the teens around him laugh out loud, even Dawn sniggered at his little reaction. "Shut up all of you!" He yelled. "Aww. I'm sorry dude." Owen said as he gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder. "Aww, Scotty you're still afraid of a little shark?" Duncan asked him a baby-like voice. "D-Drop dead!"

"Now, now Scott it was just a playful joke, let it go." Dawn put her hand on his shoulder, attempting to soothe him, it worked for a while until he began to pout, and she could only giggle.

* * *

Meanwhile Brick was about ready to get in his car and drive off until he noticed that Jo was nowhere to be seen, perhaps she left earlier than everyone else. On his way home he also took notice of how dark the neighborhood was, he dreaded nighttime the most and since everyone was without a doubt in home and asleep that only made it more the scarier, anything could've popped out of the dark, especially on a night like Halloween. It's the dark after all it plays tricks on people…

Just as he was in front of his house he quickly got out to quickly get inside, his mother wasn't home because she was on a business trip for about a week and she knew she could trust her son. But now he couldn't find his keys, he knew he had them though, his mind stopped when he heard the sound of a twig snap. He turned around and saw nothing, just darkness… _Just calm d-down…it's probably nothing… _

Just then he turned around to see a familiar figure in the dark

"BOOO!" And he practically shrieked. Jo had snuck into his car and decided to play a trick on him for teasing her about her fears by sneaking up behind him and yelling which turned into a fit of laughter.

Brick was NOT amused, at all…

"Hahaha, you should've seen the look on your face. You looked so-" She had her eyes closed from laughing but she stopped her sentence once she heard the sound of something dripping. Jo opened her eyes and then she blushed bright red at the sight in front of her. Brick stood stiff, trembling in fear from the sudden spook and a dark wetness on the front of his pants that kept growing and ran down his pants legs, it may have been dark but Jo was able to see crystal clear what had just happened. He whimpered and shuddered, humiliated beyond reason now that he had pretty much soaked himself in front of Jo of all people. He refused to let himself cry in front of the girl, but it was hard to do since he already felt tears of humiliation in his eyes that threatened to fall and his face was bright red.

Jo's mouth dropped, she had scared Brick so much that she made him piss his pants. She had no idea what to say or feel, at first she felt pride for being able to scare him that bad and she wanted to laugh at him and ridicule him, that is until she saw how mortified he looked and that he was about ready to start bawling in front of her and... she honestly felt terrible for the cadet and for what she had done. "I'm so fucking sorry." Jo let those words slip from her mouth.

Brick stared at the ground and the puddle that he just made, not wanting to look at her at all in fact he wanted to get away from her as far as possible. He heard a jingling sound, Jo held his house-key. So that's where they were; well she did sneak into his car after all. She was kind enough to open the door and let him in first, "C-Come on, go clean yourself up." She said gently. Strange enough he listened to her, even though she played a cruel trick on him she was honestly sorry and now she was actually trying to be nice to him.

A few awkward minutes passed after Brick had gotten himself some fresh clothes and Jo remained silent as she crossed her arms, her expression looking somewhat shamed. "I didn't mean for that you know…" She said, _Great now he probably hates me…way to go Joanna. Way to go...  
_

"No that's okay."

"…Huh?"

"That's okay, it is still Halloween after all, Trick." He said simply, sure what just happened was humiliating and still a bit humiliating but all he need to know was that she was sorry and she was. "Oh, okay yeah good, I tricked ya." She said smirking at him, feeling slightly better.

"So you snuck into my car?"

"Yeah it was easy."

Even though she followed him home, Brick let her stay in his house for a while until she announced her departure, "Well see ya later Brick-house, I gotta get ho-" She was cut off by the sudden sound of booming thunder, making her shriek.

"FUCK!" She yelled, forgetting this morning's weather report which was something about a late night storm, god she hated storms…

"Jo are you okay?" Brick asked, now concerned about the usually unflappable girl. "I'm fine." She lied as smooth as she could.

The rain started to fall, making it impossible for Jo to go home now, "You know you could stay here for the night you know, I-I mean if you want to." Brick offered, it was the least he could do.

She scoffed, "What are you talking about Cadet? It's just a little thunder, nothing scary about-" She was cut off again and tensed at the thunder's crackling noise. "Jo…are you afraid of storms?"

"N-NO!"

He raised an eyebrow, not exactly believing her. Then she sighed deeply and blushed red "Yes…"

"Oh, well if you're afraid you could sleep in my room…with me…" he whispered the last part.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh nothing, I was just saying you don't have to be afraid. I'm here you know."

"I'm not a sissy!" She yelled suddenly, Brick was being so nice to her even after everything she's said and done to him, him offering that kind of comfort was too much that it made her feel not just like a jerk but also weak.  
"I know you're not, but it's okay to be afraid, everyone gets scared sometimes."

"Not me…"

"Jo I won't tell anyone about your fear." He said completely honest.

"Cadet's honor" he finished with a salute.

"…Kay, good cuz if you do tell anyone, I'll…kick your ass." She said trying to threaten him.

"Okay."

He showed her to his room where he allowed her to sleep, with him but only in his bed! She was embarrassed but she agreed to do so, not reluctantly though. As the two lied on the large rather soft bed, Brick broke the silence, "Um…Jo…"

"Yes Cadet?"

"C-Could you not tell anyone…about tonight…? You know…what happened…?" He asked, Jo couldn't see the blush on his face but she understood. "Sure thing Brick-house, I'm not that cold and cruel."

"Thank you Jo, I knew you weren't." He said making the tomboy blush.

"Goodnight Brick-house"

"Good night Jo"

They said before drifting off to sleep, wow what a night. All Jo knew is that she didn't regret going to that party and that she felt safe and secure in Brick's arms. Sure they both have had something to be afraid but not as long as they were in each others arms. Best Halloween Ever.

**PHEW! It's finally done! I thought it was sickingly cute I hoped you guys like it! I know that Glee was mentioned but i do NOT own it or Total Drama Series whatsoever. Review if you liked it! :3**

**See you guys later!**


End file.
